goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
"S" Cape from Planet Earth/The X-Mentalist
Season 4, Episode 7: "S" Cape from Planet Earth/The X-Mentalist Aired: May 27, 2013 Previous: G.I. E.I. Joe/Dog with a Captain's Log Next: POblivion/Umbrellamentary "S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist 'is the seventh episode of MAD Season 4, and the 85th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '"S" Cape from Planet Earth: Scorch Supernova must save a defenseless man of steel. The X-Mentalist: The X-Men give up being superheroes and become police officers. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been watching paint dry all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Tuesday, 3:00 PM:' One Direction visit their wax figures at Madame Tussauds, while 98 Degrees visit their wax figures in the dumpster out back. #*'Thursday, 8:00 PM:' Bradley Cooper admits to living with his mother, but doesn't mention she also feeds him. #*'Monday, 4:00 PM:' South Korea refuses to air Psy's new video, because it looks like this! #Opening Scene #'"S" Cape from Planet Earth' (Spoof on Superman / Movie Parody of Escape from Planet Earth) #Animated Marginals segment #Feeding the Ducks: Part 1 (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Hairgoat (Ad Parodies segment) #MADitorial - Difference Between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(TV_series) Bones] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castle_(TV_series) Castle] (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) (MADitorial segment) #Feeding the Ducks: Part 2 (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Tube Feud (Website Parody of YouTube / Game Show Parody of [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Feud Family Feud]) (Tube Feud segment) #Sole Survivor Dream (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Robot Paper Shredder (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Feeding the Ducks: Part 3 (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The X-Mentalist' (Team Parody of the X-Men / TV Parody of the Mentalist) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Feeding the Ducks) (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia This is the first time Elementary showed up, and the only time Escape from Planet Earth, the Mentalist, and Night Court appeared. This is the second time Family Feud gets spoofed, the second appearance of the MADitorial segment, and the second time a MAD episode comes out on a holiday (Memorial Day). This is the fourth episode where Rachel Ramras didn't voice anyone or anything. The previous episodes were: 1. Kung Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder, Destroy! 2. Men in Black to the Future/Pokémon of Interest 3. G.I. E.I. Joe/Dog with a Captain's Log (the previous episode) This is the fifth episode of MAD to have three Mike Wartella segments. The previous ones were: 1. Avaturd/CSiCarly 2. Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/Batman Family Feud 3. Fantastic Megan Fox/MAD vs. Wild 4. Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor This is the 46th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Voices * Eric Artell - Jimmy Olsen, Duck, Geek, and Nightcrawler * Chris Cox - Wolverine, Police Officer, and MADitorial Announcer * Corinne Reilly - Lois Lane, Miss Marie, Lisa, and Cookie * Kevin Shinick - Scorch Supernova, Man from MADitorial, Magneto, Cyclops, Iceman, Man, Teenager, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer * Stephen Stanton - Professor Charles Xavier, Old Man, and Hairgoat Announcer * Tara Strong - Lena Thackleman, Storm, Old Lady, and Lisa's friend * Gary Anthony Williams - Lex Luthor, Steve Harvey, and Suspect * Tom Wilson - Superman, Patrick Jane, and Tube Feud Announcer Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 4) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:May 2013 Episodes